


Третий раунд

by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Army, Body Modification, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, In-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophobia, Армия, ксенофобия, трансформация, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: — Отсосали у Старка? — ухмыляется Блонски. Он стоит голый в холодной комнате, широко расставив ноги.
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Третий раунд

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются Брюс Беннер, капитан Америка, Тони Старк, Ник Фьюри; описывается реальные испытания в английском воздушном спецназе (SAS)

Майору Эмилю Блонски сорок пять.  
Когда генерал Росс задает вопрос, он, не моргнув глазом, отвечает, что сорок.  
И только потом понимает, что генерал его досье видел. И может уличить во лжи, как мальчишку.  
Майору плевать. Он готов первым ринуться в атаку, забросать противника гранатами, а потом добить оставшихся в живых ножом.  
В конце концов, он — единственный, кто вернулся после задания в Боготе не на носилках. Кто устоял на ногах в первом раунде. И единственный, кто внаглую потребовал отчета у самого Росса: какого дьявола здесь происходит?! И увидел, как несгибаемый Таддеус Росс, «Громовержец» Росс отводит взгляд.  
Эмиль помнит это мгновение. И генерал тоже помнит.

Может, поэтому Блонски получает нечто вроде неофициального приглашения вступить в закрытый клуб.  
Росс не приказывает вышвырнуть его, когда майор продолжает наседать. Когда приходит на встречу в военное ведомство в отутюженной форме, с наградами и планками на груди — серьезный, спокойный. Не тот взмокший от пота, взъерошенный комбатант, готовый наставить автомат на своего командира, если ответ ему не понравится.  
Но генерал обещал рассказать правду и, когда приходит время, рассказывает без прикрас.  
Майор слушает внимательно, без удивления. Знает, что такое армия. Любит эту работу.  
— Ваши парни не справятся, — заявляет он, не по уставу усевшись на край стола перед генералом в кресле. — Все, что они смогут, — это обосраться.

Невысокий, жилистый, неприметный.  
Он не боится чужих неприрученных монстров.  
Он уже думает о том, как победить. Не знает страха.  
Россу это нравится.

Разница между ними огромна, больше, чем просто в росте, весе и выговоре.  
Американец и англичанин.  
Военная морская пехота и Специальная авиадесантная служба.  
Море и небо.  
Между ними нет никакой разницы.  
Про тихого зашуганного Брюса Беннера, хоть он зеленый здоровяк с невероятной силой, генерал говорит один раз и с презрением: «Он не такой, как мы». И Эмиль хорошо понимает, что тот имеет в виду.  
Такие, как Брюс, продолжают жить в мире, потому что мы продолжаем воевать.

***

В демократических Штатах Эмиль Блонски никогда не попал бы в элитные войска — мелкий, тощий. В королевской Британии на это плевать — главное, не сколько в тебе футов и фунтов, а выживешь ли, если тебя сбросить с высоты полутора тысяч в дикие джунгли без оружия, сухпайка и ремня, чтобы повеситься.  
Блонски выживает сам и выживает всех остальных.

То, что происходит, совсем не похоже на официальные испытания — старая лаборатория, молчаливые ассистенты под масками, да генерал, который украдкой оглядывается на дверь. Сыворотку он достает из чемоданчика с трехступенчатым кодом. На ампулах знак всемирно известного производителя оружия.  
— Отсосали у Старка? — ухмыляется Блонски. Он стоит голый в холодной комнате, широко расставив ноги. Он не знает стыда — точно так же, как не знает страха.  
По тому, как молчит генерал, Блонски понимает, что практически угадал. Таддеус Росс выкрал сыворотку из закрытой лаборатории «Старк Индастриз» — специально для своего нового солдата.  
Пока еще обыкновенного. Еще не супера, как исчезнувший первый образец, капитан Америка.  
Ампулы синие, кровь красная, боль – не скрывают – будет страшная.

Когда зажимы обхватывают голову, Эмиль стискивает зубы.  
Хотя кричать можно. Нужно.

***

После второго раунда майору устоять на ногах не удается. Он смят, как яичная скорлупа. Раздавлен и уничтожен.  
Так думает генерал Росс, глядя на белые бинты, которыми спеленуто месиво из костей и плоти. Пальцы на распорках неподвижны. Кровь продолжает сочиться сквозь бинты.  
Почти весь день Росс пересматривает записи боя с Халком. Все, что уцелело с миниатюрных камер, которые носили с собой парни из спецподразделения. До того, как их почти всех уничтожило одно чудовище.  
На каждой записи Блонски внаглую прет на Халка. Своей стремительной походкой.  
Точно так же, как стремительно шел по аэродрому, когда впервые прибыл на базу. И каждый провожал его взглядом — невысокого, с яростным шагом, в летной куртке со срезанными опознавательными нашивками.  
А теперь он спеленут в окровавленный кокон. И никакая волшебная сыворотка, создающая суперсолдат, здесь не поможет.

Они думали, что смогут остановить Халка, монстра неконтролируемой чудовищной ярости, – создав совершенного бойца армии США, идеальную машину убийства, подчиняющуюся четким коротким приказам.  
Об этом никому не докладывалось – ни Старку, ни тем более Фьюри. Исключительно личный проект Росса.

Воссоздать солдат… хотя бы одного, воссоздать результат, утраченный семьдесят лет назад. Людей должны защищать люди, а не мутанты, супергерои, боги – выродки, которые в любой момент могут съехать с ума.

Росс прощается с Блонски и ставит на своем проекте крест — могильный, с поперечной перекладиной по православному обычаю. Эмиль, как выходец из России, позубоскалил бы на этот счет.  
А через неделю целый и здоровый Блонски сидит на краю кровати и нетерпеливо срывает с себя бинты. Надоело ждать, пока медсестра аккуратно срежет их.  
Росс трогает его без всякого стыда, щупает тело — плечи, руки, грудь. Касается татуировок.  
Блонски не отстраняется — за всю его жизнь его столько раз трогали чужие руки. Его тело — его оружие, и это оружие принадлежит армии.  
Генерал это помнит. И Эмиль помнит тоже.

— К третьему раунду готов, — рапортует он, чувствуя, как скользят по спине прохладные ладони.  
Заросший щетиной, с воспаленными глазами, он уже думает о том, как победить. Он вызывает страх.

Россу это нравится.

***

После того, как капитан Америка сгинул во льдах, Эмиль Блонски — единственный, кто идеально принял сыворотку Старка. И чуть позже — сыворотку Беннера.  
Идеально — так считает Таддеус Росс, и переубедить его некому. Его проект снова в деле, пусть даже никто не знает об этом, кроме Эмиля Блонски.  
Если суперсолдат не может победить Халка, то Халка победит сам Халк — и немного суперсолдат. В мыслях Росс готовит первые тезисы доклада, как он достиг такого успеха. Почти случайно, скажет он комиссии. Почти.  
И только одного в докладе не расскажешь.  
Если Брюс Беннер — это человек в теле монстра, то Эмиль Блонски — монстр в теле человека. Так было всегда, еще до первого укола.  
Генерал понял это не сразу.  
Главное, не сколько в нем футов и фунтов, а выживет ли, если сбросить с высоты полутора тысяч в дикие джунгли без оружия, сухпайка и ремня, чтобы повеситься.  
Однажды в джунгли выбросили человека, а вернулось оттуда чудовище.

***

Его имя и фамилия — анаграмма из букв, которых нет в настоящих имени и фамилии.  
Его тело принадлежит армии и будет меняться так, как пожелает этого армия.

Когда человек разглядывает себя в зеркале, кого он видит?  
Когда слышит, как трещат кости и хребет вздымается драконьим гребнем, о чем он думает?

Третий раунд.


End file.
